


Maybe Being Second Choice Isn't All That Bad

by AngelFlower



Series: Hawke Family Fun [5]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Brother/Sister Incest, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, French Kissing, Hand Jobs, Incest, Incest Kink, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Premature Ejaculation, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Shameless Smut, Sibling Incest, Sibling Rivalry, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Virginity
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:29:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelFlower/pseuds/AngelFlower
Summary: Continuation of 'Sibling Rivalry'
Relationships: Carver Hawke/Reader, Male Hawke/Reader
Series: Hawke Family Fun [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689016
Kudos: 24





	Maybe Being Second Choice Isn't All That Bad

**Author's Note:**

> Tbh for once writing the smut was the hard part so it's pretty short, sorry.

After seeing Hawke and (Y/n) together life just went on as normal, well normal for her but for Carver and Hawke it was far from normal. Carver was even ruder to Hawke and Hawke to him, but even then they never explicitly talked about why they fought or were mad.

The two were fighting right now, in fact. They were fighting over who was going to the store, the littlest thing set them off and it only got worse with time.

"You two stop right now!" Leandra demanded "Carver, stay home with (Y/n), Hawke, just to somewhere else, I'll go to the market" they opened their mouths to protest but were stopped by their mother glaring at them. "Don't let the door hit you in the way out" Carver snarkily said, Hawke, huffed and turned on his heel, stomping out the door. Leandra sighed "take care of Carver, dear," she told (Y/n), (Y/n) nodded and waved her mother goodbye.

(Y/n) turned to Carver "what's wrong with you two lately? It's fighting after fight" Carver crossed his arms "you and him! That's what it about" Carver couldn't avoid this topic anymore, he couldn't just talk to her like normal. Her eyes widened "wha-what do you mean?" Carver scoffed "you know what I mean. Why?" His tone changed from angry to sad real quick.

"I- Hawke- it just happened" she stammered "no not that, I don't care about what you're doing, well at first I did but-" he trailed off, not finishing his train of thought. She stared at him in confusion "but what?" Carver sighed and looked to his feet "why him and not me?" (Y/n) step back in shock. Carver looked her in the eyes before looking away "I thought we were close, why does he get everything" his voice was quiet and it was obvious he was hurt.

"Oh Carver" she stepped close to him and grabbed his face, forcing him to look at her "I would do all those things and more to you if I thought for a second you wanted it" "You would?" She smiled and nodded "of course, Hawke and I- it just happened, a long time ago but I love you very much, brother" she laid a gentle kiss on his lips before letting him go.

"As in love like a brother or love like a brother" putting emphasis on the last brother "like my brother," he raised his eyebrow "so lik-" he was cut off by (Y/n) wrapping her arms around his neck and bring him into a passionate kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip signaling her intention, Carver opened his mouth and let her tongue roam around his mouth.

She pulled away and Carver jumped as she began to massage his cock "you like that Carver? Do you like the way I touch you?" She asked and ran her tongue along his neck. "Oh Maker yes" he moaned, she let out a soft giggle "you're so cute, Carver" he groaned in displeasure at the word cute "I am not cute" she rolled her eyes "okay fine, your very very handsome, better?" He nodded "slightly" his hands made his way down to her hips and bunch up the fabric pulling up her dress.

"Have you done this before?" She asked, "promise not to make fun of me?" She nodded "have I ever made fun of you before, brother?" Carver raised his eyebrow "well, there was that one time and the other and the other-" she shooked her head and gave his shin a playful kick "fine. No, I haven't" she pulled away and grabbed his hand "let's go to the bed."

She led him to the bed and let him crawl on top of her "what uh, what do I do?" He was embarrassed and his face showed it. "Just follow my lead" she slipped her dress off her shoulders and worked it off as Carver began taking his clothes off as well.

The two of them sat across from each other, now fully unclothed, (Y/n) grabbed his face and kissed him, their tongues twirled together and made faint wet sounds throughout the room. She reached down and wrapped her hand around his cock, pumping up and down, running her thumb along his flushed tip, smearing precum. Carver couldn't help but buck into her hand "eager?" She giggled between kisses "I can't help it."

She got closer and straddled him, she didn't want to waste any more time and guided him into her cunt. Carver broke the kiss and moaned, watching her sink down on him "Carver, you're so big" Carver felt his heart skip a beat at those words. she grabbed on to his shoulders for stability "you go so deep" she started riding him slowly, moving her hips up and down.

Carver could feel himself get close "wait stop" but before she stopped he came quick and hard inside her. "In so sorry" he whimpered, Maker this is so embarrassing "oh it's okay" she patted his head "we still have time before they get home."


End file.
